GR3
GR3 is a series of Java games with similar principles to the MSX Nemesis series. It was created in Java and made by GR3 Project, the creators of La-Mulana. The project was ended in 2007, but there is a Wiki that still has links to the archived downloads and instructions on how to install them, in Japanese. Gameplay The GR3 games have the feel of the Nemesis series with the ability to buy extra weapons with the E powerups hidden throughout the stages (there are usually 15 per stage, not counting bonus areas). Many classic weapons of the MSX series are present, such as the Up Laser and Napalm weapons. Several Nemesis bosses make a re-appearance, and even the choppy scrolling is preserved (for better or worse). In addition, many Gradius III bosses and weaponry also appear. It is similar to Nemesis 3 in the sense that Nemesis 3 carries many concepts of Gradius II into the MSX series. In many ways, GR3 is a continuation of the MSX Nemesis series. It combines elements from previous Gradius and Nemesis titles, along with new elements. Running the game GR3 can run on any platform with Java Support (including Windows, Linux, and MacOSX). Since the GR3 games are Java programs, you must use Java to run them. What's more, is that the different versions are picky about which version of Java you use to run them. First, get the correct version of Java for whichever edition of GR3 you may have (check the version section below for links and details on the versions you need). Once installed, simply drop the Jar file for GR3 into the "bin" folder within Java. By default, it will be C:\Program Files\Java\(version name and number)\bin. For example, it would be C:\Program Files\Java\j2re1.4.2_17\bin\ for GR3EX. Once you've done that, you need to make a shortcut to the "javaw.exe" file contained within the very same folder. Just look around inside of the C:\Program Files\Java\(version name and number)\bin folder for javaw.exe, right click on it, and "Create Shortcut". You can take that shortcut and put it on your desktop. Finally, you will need to edit that new shortcut to include some things. After javaw.exe", put a space and then type the following: ''-jar (name of file).jar'' So if you've done everything right, it should look like this: Just hit OK, then double-click the shortcut to start the game. Extra Weapons All of these can be bought at the end of a stage with enough E. Some of the weapons can be combined for extra firepower. Although the order doesn't matter, the first weapon you get will be the one used before the upgraded version. Missile These cost 5 E for the first upgrade then 10 E for the second. *2-Way System - Is basically the Hawk Wind. Missiles shoot up or down depending on whether the player is on the top or bottom half of the field. *Photon System - Shoots slow moving missiles that destroy everything along the ground. *Napalm System - Adds an extra explosive effect when the missile hits a target. *Hawk System - Makes the missile move much faster. Also allows missiles climbing up the wall. Missile Combos *Napalm Hawk - A combination of the Napalm System and Hawk System. *2-Way Hawk - A combination of the 2-Way System and the Hawk System. *2-Way Photon - A combination of the 2-Way System and the Photon System. *Slash Bomb - A combination of the Napalm System and the Photon System. *2-Way Napalm - A combination of the Napalm System and the 2-Way System. *Photon Hawk - A combination of the Photon System and the Hawk System. Double These cost 7 E for the first upgrade then 10 E for the second. *Tail Attachment - This changes the normal Double into the Tailgun. *Fire Blaster - This shoots a short range fire stream in front. Works best in stage 5. *Reflex Ring - This shoots an energy ring that after a certain distance rebounds back. Double Combos *Fire Reflex - A combination of the Fire Blaster and the Reflex Ring. *Back Fire - A combination of the Fire Blaster and the Tail Attachment. *Back Reflex - A combination of the Reflex Ring and the Tail Attachment. Up Laser This costs 7 E. *Up Laser - Shoots an expanding laser straight up. Level 2 is much wider. Down Laser This costs 5 E. *Down Laser - Shoots an expanding laser straight down. Level 2 is much wider. This cancels out the Missiles and Up Laser. Laser These cost 8 E for the first upgrade then 12 E for the second. *Ripple System - Shoots an expanding laser out. Targets can be hard to hit in narrow spaces. *Extend System - Shoots a twin wide laser. *Screw System - Shoots a very powerful laser that looks like a drill bit. Laser Combos *Screw Laser - A combination of the Screw System and the Extend System. *Vector Laser - A combination of the Ripple System and the Extend System. *R-Ripple - A combination of the Screw System and the Ripple System. Option These cost 12 E. *Rolling Guard - The Options orbit the fighter. Can switch back to normal. *Fixed Guard - The Options become Formation. Can switch back to normal. *Armed Guard - The Options gain armor and can block a certain number of shots before they become normal. Shield These cost 14 E. *Force Field System - The shield extends around the fighter but it can only take 3 hits. *Shot Shield System - This shield is an upgrade to the regular shield and can take several hits but only in the front. *Rotary Field System - The fighter becomes invincible for a very limited time. Stages (Level names translated from manual) *Stage 1: Fortress Planet *Stage 2: Ice Planet *Stage 3: Plant Planet *Stage 4: Crystal Planet *Stage 5: Ancient Ruins *Stage 6: Bacterian Water *Stage 7: Boss Rush *Stage 8: Hidden Venom's Lair Bosses *Stage 1: Big Core, Blind Guardian *Stage 2: Vauwau, Big Core MK II *Stage 3: Manowar, Triple Black Core *Stage 4: Holy Mother, Riot Warship (Hidden) *Stage 5: Chain Heart *Stage 6: Azuriel *Stage 7: Big Core Gemini, Geezer Butler, Enigma, Covered Core, Big Core MK III, Derringer Core *Stage 8: Venom Boss names are based on GR3 Wiki. BlindGuardianBattle.png|Blind Guardian Vauwau.png|Vauwau ManowarPersonal.png|Manowar TripleBlackCre.png|Triple Black Core HolyMother.png|Holy Mother ChainHeart.png|Chain Heart Versions There are several versions of GR3, each more like an update to the original as opposed to being a different game. They are: *GR3 - the original, runs with Java 1.??? *GR3EX - Runs with Java 1.4.2 *GR3stand15 - Runs with Java 1.5. *GR3ReDeath - Runs with Java 1.6, although using just any version of 1.6 seems to cause sound and collision glitches. This version greatly amps up the difficulty and changes the layout of the stages. There is a fifth link on the GR3 wiki, but it is just to the instruction manual. Cheats There are cheats for GR3, but some of them are version specific... There are bonus areas in stages 2, 3, and 5. There is a special area in stage 4 that MUST be found (can't miss it) in order to get to stage 8 and get a good ending. This will allow you to fight Riot Warship after the stage. Enter the core after defeating it, just like in Nemesis 2. Links *GR3 Wiki, it covers mostly GR3EX but has archive.org links to download the games. Unfortunately, while the links all work, only the GR3EX version is uncorrupted. *web archived GR3EX download. *White Knell's blog, which contains a GR3 website archive that contains every version of GR3, although you will have to pick through the entire contents to find them. Category:Fan games